Prankster's Delight
by XxAyu-chanxX
Summary: Fred Weasley meets a new girl that's transfered to Hogwarts. He's just as smitten with her as she is with him. He wants to show her how to be a great prankster, and how to have fun. She wants to learn how to be a prankster just to spend time with him.


**I do not own Harry Potter**

I also thought I should let my readers know that this is more based off the 4th movie. I'm in the process of reading the books, though. A lot of things have come up, though, that have prevented me from really getting far. I'm hoping all of the die hard fans will still like my fanfiction :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prankster's Delight<strong>

**Fred Weasley**

I finished packing up the rest of my things, and put a charm on my suitcases so they wouldn't be too heavy for me to carry. It was my first year at Hogwarts and I was really excited. I couldn't wait to start. I had gotten my letter in the beginning of the summer. I responded immediately after showing my parents. They were so excited. It would be my first time attending a wizarding school. All my life I had been attending an Elfish school, while taking wizarding lessons so I would know how to do things. My mother had taught me and so had a private tutor. It was a little strange, but I was caught up to my year, if not slightly advanced.

I carried my luggage down the stairs of our small London home. We weren't exactly rich, but we had a comfortable life. My mother worked with the ministry in the Wizarding world while my father had a muggle job. He kept his identity of being an Elf a secret. My father looked like the typical Elf too. He had long, dark hair that went passed his chest with a soft face. His nose was small and curled up a little bit with almond shaped eyes the color of tree bark. His skin was pale with no hint of facial hair. He was tall, like most male elves his age (which was over 600 years old). He only looked to be about 45, just like my mother.

My mother was a beautiful, wild red head. She was short and spunky with freckles dotting her face across her nose and cheeks. She had a beautiful face with a long nose and a smile that always adorned her lips. Her eyes were a nice green color with laugh lines around her mouth and wrinkles around her eyes. She was always smiling and laughing. It made our house happy, and I loved it.

I ran back up stairs to grab my pet. She was a large, full grown phoenix named Fee. She was a beautiful red color with hints of blue and purple in her feathers. I smiled when I saw her. She jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled me affectionately. I felt bad for sticking her in a cage, since she hated the terrible things. She had a large, open perch in my room. I kept her cage in my closet just in case I needed it. I had it setting on the bed right now.

"Come on, Fee. It's time to go. We gotta get you in your cage."

She squawked in a very unpleasant manner, but did as I asked anyway. She carefully climbed into her giant cage and nipped my finger when I closed the door. I glared at her and grabbed the handle at the top of the cage, carrying it down stairs. I set her down next to my trunk and took another trip up the stairs. I brushed out my long, black hair carefully. It was naturally straight like my dads and down passed my chest. I grabbed my head decoration that I had gotten just this year.

When every elf turned 16, they got a head decoration. It was their coming of age present. They were either made of bronze or silver. Mine had been made out of the highest quality of silver any living creature could get their hands on. I guessed my parents had paid a lot of money for it, but I didn't ask. I still had my old one. It was made out of green leaves from the trees of the elves. The leaves never died, and neither did the flowers. It didn't fit anymore, but I had hopes I would have a younger sister some day. The one I wore all the time was an intricate design, a tribal symbol from my dad's clan that meant health and protection. It rested on my forehead and came down in between my eyebrows. It circled around my head like a tiara, only it was so much cooler than that.

I looked at myself one more time, my own cat-green eyes were looking back at me. I had worn some of my elfish clothes today. I had more of them than I did regular clothes. That and they were a lot more comfortable. I had on thick, moss green tights that were meant to keep you warm while hunting, and my dark brown skirt. I wore my matching green long sleeved shirt with my brown tunic that went with my skirt. I grabbed my slippers and slipped the on my feet before I ran down the stairs again.

"Vanya! You better be ready or we won't make it to the station in time!" My mother called out in her thick British accent.

My father came into the room and smiled at me, just looking me over before sweeping me up in his arms and giving me a big hug. "Will you be coming home for Christmas?" He asked. My father didn't really have a British accent. It sounded more like he was a very sophisticated American with a slight accent from some foreign country. My father just had a very old way of speaking. I had a mixture of both to my voice.

"Only if you want me," I said with a smile before kissing his cheek.

"Of course we want you darling. You know we do." He laughed a little and kissed the top of my head. "I'll start loading your stuff into the car."

He started picking up my stuff, but when I looked at him, he was reaching out for Fee. "Dad don't! She's-" She had already nipped him and he had started bleeding. "Really mad," I finished with a sigh. I looked at the Phoenix with a stern look. "Don't bite! I told you it's not nice!"

I ran into the kitchen to get him a towel when I had almost run into my mother. "Oh goodness! I was bringing you your bow and quiver. I thought you might want to do target practice while you're at school." She smiled and handed over the bow in its case and the quiver already capped. I smiled at her.

"Go get a towel, please. Fee's mad about being in her cage and she cut dad."

After everything was loaded into the car and my father's small wound had been taken care of, we were off to the train station. Fee was beside me on the seat, not looking happy at all. I sighed and told her I would let her out on the train so she wouldn't be cramped up like that. It seemed to make her a little happier. I felt bad that I had to put her in a cage. If I were a large bird, I wouldn't want to be stuck in there either. I thought it was cruel to do that to poor animals anyhow.

We made it to the train station in no time and my father helped me load everything onto the trolly. I thanked him and looked around for my platform. I was greatly confused when I didn't see a 9 ¾. I looked up at my mother. She just grinned down at me and lead me to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Go on honey. Make a run for it and go through the portal." I was wary on taking her advice, but when did my mother ever steer me wrong? I took a breath before I started to run at the wall with quick, light foot steps. Before I knew it, I was facing a completely different world.

The train before me was a bright red color, like a fire truck. _Hogwarts Express _was written across the front it gold letters. I smiled and looked behind me to see my parents running through the portal as well. They lead me over to a door and helped me load everything in. For that I was grateful. I held Fee in my hands, hearing her squawk in an unpleasant manner. I shook my head and looked at my parents with a smile. I hugged them both tightly. "I'll send you a letter before I go to bed and let you know I got in ok," I told them.

"Ok honey. We'll be waiting for Fee. Be careful, make friends, have fun, and try to get sorted into Gryffindor!" My mom said with a thumbs up. I laughed at her and nodded.

"Just do your best, dear. We'll still love you no matter what," My father said and kissed my head decoration. "Just remember what the symbol means and wear it all the time, no matter what and you'll be fine. It's been blessed by the best priests. We love you and have fun."

The whistle blew and I quickly found my compartment. It was still empty. I smiled as I set Fee on the floor and threw my window open. I waved to my parents excitedly, already missing them as the train pulled out of the station. I kept waving until they were out of site. I put the window back up and closed my compartment door. I opened Fee's cage and she jumped onto my arm excitedly. She stretched her beautiful wings and nuzzled up against me. I smile and kissed her beak.

I didn't want to be bored on the train so I grabbed my book from my backpack and started to read. I didn't really have much else to do. When the trolly came by my compartment, I wasn't sure if I wanted anything off of it, since I had never tried any sweets before. Going against the Elvish part of my brain, I got some candy, mostly chocolate, and a few pastries to eat. Fee had some of the cakes, but I don't think she liked them very well. I would have to make sure I fed her when I got back up to my room. Maybe the school would provide food for her. I wasn't really sure since it said to bring an owl. We didn't have owls. My father had his eagle. I had Fee. I've had her since I was 6 years old. I could replace her with an owl!

I pulled my book that I had started not too long ago, and started reading. There wasn't much to do, though so I decided to get something done. Why not read? I didn't have to change into my uniform yet. As I had started reading, I heard laughter outside, but decided to tune it out, until my compartment door opened and a very tall, skinny kind with long red hair and dark eyes opened my compartment door. He had a jolly, happy grin on his face, and surprise when he saw me and my phoenix. He stared for a minute, and I stared back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was anyone in here," He said with a smile. "I've never seen you or your phoenix around before. Are you just starting this year?" He asked.

I nodded. "My name is Vanya Caladwen. I transferred this year. I'm going to be a 6th year."

"Me too," he smiled and sat down. "My name's Fred Weasley. Me and my twin are the pranksters of Hogwarts." A proud smirk crossed his face.

"Pranksters? That sounds like fun! No one at my old school knew how to have fun. They were all too serious," I said with a scrunch of my nose.

I heard a melodic laugh escape his lips. "And where did you go to school before, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I went to school in the Elven community."

I watched the shock cross his face. "You're... an elf? So why are you here?"

"Oh no! Not a full blooded elf!" I stood to my feet, and brushed my hair behind my ears. "See? While I have pointy ears still, I'm not nearly as tall, and some of my features are still quite human."

"Wow! A half witch, half elf! That's... amazing! So why have you come to Hogwarts now?"

"I was just so sick of the Elven world. I'm a half breed. Can you imagine how horrible it was for me? Elves are very proud creatures. The marriage between my parents almost got them completely shunned from the community. If my grandparents hadn't loved their son so much, I never would've been allowed to see the city. But they fought for him. And they fought for my mother, even though they hate her. I got teased because I age like a normal human, and I'm not quite as fast or strong as them. I was seen as inferior to them, and I didn't like it. I got tired of it. I dealt with it all my life, and I decided it was time for a change," I said with a shrug and a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry, Vanya. I've seen it happen a lot at Hogwarts too. The muggle borns have it rough. Even my family and I have it rough. Most of the pure blood families see us a traitors for befriending the muggle borns. We just ignore it and go about our business. We're not afraid to be different. We see everyone the same."

I found myself smiling at this redheaded boy. He was so different from everyone else. I had never met anyone quite like him. Besides my parents that is. I loved that. Finally, someone that didn't mind me being what I am. Someone that could potentially accept me for who I am. Fred Weasly was definitely someone I could really get along with. He seemed like an awesome, fun person. And he was a twin! We didn't have twins in the Elven world. They were all spoiled brats, and the only children in their family. I was an only child myself, but my parents raised me differently. Despite being part of a very influential family, that didn't matter. We lived in the muggle world. My father had muggle job, while my mother worked for the wizarding world. Essentially, we were nobodies, and I liked it that way.

"Don't be sorry. I have Fee and my parents. I've survived for this long, and now I can dedicate the rest of my time to being a witch! That, and I find your world to be amazing! All of the things you can do. Quidditch, and riding on broom sticks! I've always wanted to fly on a broom-"

"You've never ridden a broom stick before?" He interrupted in shock.

I shook my head.

"Maybe I can teach you some time?" He put on a charming smiled and brushed his long hair out of his face. I found myself blushing a little.

"Yeah, I would really like that. Just make sure I'm not practicing my archery when you ask," I said with a grin.

"An archer, huh? I've always wanted to try and shoot a bow and arrow."

"Well, in exchange for flying lessons, I'll teach you how. I'll write a letter to my parents and ask them to send my beginner's bow for you. It's a lot easier to shoot with. Mines for an experienced shooter."

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone else opening the compartment door. A someone else that looked _exactly _like him. "Hey Fred we've got to- Oh, hi there. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something," He said with a smile in my direction.

"Oh no! It's alright," I said.

"George, this is Vanya. She's new to Hogwarts this year. She's a half elf," Fred said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," George said warmly. "I think you'll like it. It's a pretty great place to be. I hate to take Fred away though, but we've got to get ready. We're almost at the school."

"Oh! I hadn't realized. I'm so sorry Vanya. When we get there, do you want me to wait for you? That way you won't have to ride to the castle with a bunch of strangers." Fred flashed me another charming smile.

"Yeah, sure! That would be really great. Thank you so much."

After they left, I grabbed my uniform and found a changing room just down the hall. As I walked there, I got many stares from students lingering outside of their compartments. Some of them were fascinated. Others were looks of disgust. I noticed the ones that gave me disgusted looks mostly had a snake crest on the chest of their uniforms. Slytherine was their house name. I just shook my head and ignored them. I just hoped I didn't end it up that house. They were horrible people. At least that's what my mother said. She had been a muggle born witch, and had gotten made fun of by people in that house. Those assholes.

After changing, I made my way back to my compartment. A couple of girls in Slytherine uniforms stood in my way. I didn't look at their faces. I clutched my clothes in my hands tightly. "Excuse me," I said in a quiet, polite voice as I tried to get passed. The two of them just snickered as they pushed me back. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my cool. I didn't want to get into trouble before I even got to the school, but they made it incredibly hard. Really, really hard.

"What are you doing here, you filthy half breed," one girl said as she nudged my shoulder.

"We don't need your kind here. Hogwarts would be better off without more of you freaks here. The mud bloods were bad enough, and now they're letting in _your _kind?" The other said in a very condescending tone.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to my compartment," I said again.

"Go home, half breed. Things will only get worse for you if you don't. Run along home to wherever it is freaks like you are made," The first girl scoffed.

I heard an angry squawk sounded from down the hall. I already knew it was Fee. I heard her wings beating down the hallway, and the girls screamed loudly, pushing passed me to get out of the way of her wrath. I smiled as I felt her land on my shoulder, her claws digging into my clothes. I looked back at the girls with a smirk before I made my way back. I shut the door behind me, stuffing my clothes into my bag, and sitting down with my book once more.

It didn't take much longer after that to get to the school. I was thankful for the stop, and I quickly gathered all of my things. I was excited to see Fred again. And George. They were both really nice boys. I was happy that they were the ones I met first. Heck, I was happy to have met them period. I hoped I would be able to consider them friends in the near future. Maybe they would help me make other friends. The thought was pretty great.

I found a gap in student traffic when a girl from Hufflepuff was nice enough to let me go. I thanked her kindly and made my way off the train. As I stepped off, a giant man with long dark, uncombed hair and a beard that enveloped his face approached me with a smile on his face. "You mus' be Vanya." I nodded. "Since yer not a firs' year I won't make ye ride the boats. Ye can ride the carriages like everyone else." I thanked him kindly before walking away, and spotting Fred and George where the crowd of students started to thin out.

"Hey guys," I said with a grin on my face as Fee squawked from her cage.

"Hey! We thought you never would've made your way off the train," George joked with a laugh. I had already quickly found a way to tell them apart. George had a deeper voice than Fred. Simple.

"I thought so too! Shall we make our way to the school? I'm starving!" I said as my stomach growled.

We watched as the carriage before us filled up with students and left. We stood waiting as the next carriage came by. Fred helped me with my things, and even helped me into the carriage like a gentleman. I grinned at him as four more students joined us. One was a boy with shaggy dark hair, glasses, and blue-green eyes. The second was a boy with hair as red as the twins, and dark eyes like theirs too. I wondered for a moment if they were related. The third was another red head, this time a girl that looked just like the other boy, and the twins. They had to be related. The last was a girl with short curly hair and dark eyes. They all looked at me like I was an oddity.

"Guys this is Vanya Caladwen. She's new here this year. Vanya this is Harry Potter, our younger brother Ron, our younger sister Ginny, and Hermione," George introduced us all.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you all," I said politely, shaking hands with everyone.

"So how come your new just this year? You certainly don't look like a first year student," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Actually, I'm a half Elf. I've been living in the Elven community with my grandparents since I start school. My parents finally let me transfer here this year. I've had a private tutor all this time, so I'm caught up. I'll be a 6th year with Fred and George," I said with a smile.

"A half elf? I thought your kind hardly ever existed! I thought inter species relations were forbidden among the elves," Hermione explained in surprise.

"Well it some clans and villages it is. My grandparents are very influential to the elven community and when they found out my parents were getting married, and my mother was pregnant, they fought to keep them from being cast out forever. Despite their hate for my mother, they knew they were going to be grandparents, and they wanted to be a part of my life. They loved their son, and they loved me. It took a while, but they made it happen. My mother isn't liked very much, nor am I, but we're still active members of the community." I shrugged.

"Amazing," she whispered.

I had a feeling I was going to get this a lot. I might as well be prepared to answer any and all questions about myself, and my existence. I didn't mind though. Everyone was being rather kind. I liked that. It was refreshing to have a dose of kindness. At least I knew I would have some people to talk to when I needed someone. I was just worried about not having classes with either Fred or George. It worried me. I didn't like thinking about that. I wanted someone I knew to be with me at all times, but I knew the odds weren't very possible. I pushed it out of my mind though as the conversation continued.

The carriage ride was nice. I laughed and talked with everyone, except for Ron. He was a bit shy, and his brother's joked that he was shy around pretty girls. I couldn't help but blush when they said that. I didn't see myself as pretty, really. I had never really thought much about my looks. I wasn't vane. I didn't really spend my time looking in the mirror. I didn't wear make up, and I didn't really do much with my hair. I brushed it out, and put on my head piece. Simple. It took about five minutes. I knew what my face looked like, my eye and hair color, and that was it. I didn't see a need to keep looking at myself.

As we arrived at the school, I let everyone get off before me. Just like before, Fred was kind enough to help me with my things and helped me off the carriage. I couldn't help but smile every time that red head did. He just had a way of making smiles contagious. I had a feeling I would be getting along with him very well. His twin too. They both seemed nice, and since we probably had a lot of the same classes together, we could probably study together too. Studying with a group! The thought was exciting to me. That had to make me sound super lame.

I grabbed my things, looking up at the castle as I went. The doors had to be at least twenty feet in height made out of a dark wood. The material seemed to be white marble or stone. I couldn't really tell. It was a grand sight as the stars in the sky twinkled brightly, and the moon hung over head. The bustle of students, and the talking kind of messed up the moment, but in a way, all of them crowding around the doors made it so much better. This place was huge. It made me wonder just how easy it could be to get lost in this place.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Fred said behind me, a smile in his voice.

"I thought the Elven city was beautiful, but this is... wow. I just... I'm stunned!" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. It's quite the-"

"Well, the rumors are true then. We do have a half breed roaming the castle this year. How pathetic," A cruel voice interrupted Fred. I turned to see a smirking blonde boy staring at us. Two other boys flanked him. One was tall and brutish looking while the other was short, fat, and very stupid looking. I glanced at Fred who had a glare on his face. I felt the other twin quickly come to my other side.

"Malfoy, you best be on your way if you know what's best for you," George said in a threatening voice.

"Or what, Weaslebee? I was talking to the Half Breed," this Malfoy person said in an angered voice.

"I have a name," I spit. "It's Vanya, not Half breed." I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on my things. I heard Fee making a racket in her cage, but I ignored her.

"Ah, so it does have a voice! I can't believe they're letting the likes of you into this school. I wonder what will be next! Trolls? It's disgusting. I have to walk the same halls as mud bloods, and now a half breed," He scoffed.

He was getting on my last nerve. First it was those girls, and now it was him. I knew it was bound to happen, but twice in one day? Come on. I could exactly let Fee try and fight my battles for me, and Fred and George couldn't either. I set my things things down and pulled my wand out of my back. With long, fast, powerful strides, I walked over to the blonde, quickly grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving my wand into his throat.

"I suggest you shut your mouth right now, or things could get messy. You will be sure not to underestimate me. I may only be a half elf, but I am still quicker, stronger, and more cunning than you. Keep it up, I dare you, and when you're found with an arrow through one of your body parts, you will be sure to remember not to mess with me again." I gave my wand one final push into his throat, and watched him choke for a second before I went back to my things. I put my want in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder and picking up Fee's cage.

"Vanya, are you alright?" Fred asked as he followed me into the school entrance.

"I'm fine. I dealt with it earlier, and I'll be alright," I said quietly.

"Earlier? What do you mean? Did Malfoy come after you earlier?" He asked in an angered tone.

"No. Just some girls that were screwing with me. Fee scared them off though. It's no big deal." I found my things put together in the entrance hall and put Fee down, and my bag before walking with Fred and George to the Great Hall.

"Look, Vanya, if Malfoy gives you anymore trouble, just tell Fred or me, and we'll take care of it, alright?" George asked and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I looked between the two red heads between me and smiled. I guess I already had friends. I couldn't imagine just how great that feeling was. My smile grew even more. "Thanks guys. If you plan on pulling a prank on him, though, count me in," I said quietly as I joined the rest of the first years. I waved to the both of them as the went inside, and waited with the other children. Some of them kept looking at me like they had never seen a girl before. It was funny, but I brushed it off. It didn't bother me when people stared. I was used to it by now.

As the last students entered the Great Hall, a tall woman dressed in green who looked to be in her 70's stood before us all. "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. When you step through those doors you will be sorted into your houses. There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherine." Even she said the name in a scornful manner. "Now, let's get going. It's time for us to get your sorted," She said with a serious face. As she turned and faced the doors, they opened up wide and we filed into the room. I felt eyes on me as I walked, and it made me even more nervous.

We stood before a stool with a very old-looking hat set upon it. I could see the wrinkles in the fabric, and how worn it was. It looked to be hundreds of years old. I couldn't imagine someone touching it. It looked like it could crack and crumble beneath a person's touch. And yet, here it was. Ready to be... used? I couldn't be sure. I watched as the first student was called up. A little boy by the name of Adam. The hat was placed on his head once he was seated, and it took on a face. My eyes grew wide in surprise. Then it started speaking! I was shocked! My mother hadn't told me about this!

I watched as each person was called up getting sorted. Ravenclaw, Slytherine, Slytherine, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. It repeated like that until it was my turn. "Vanya Caladwen!" The woman in the green shouted out. I felt my stomach bunch up into a crazy knot as I made my way through the crowd. The kids parted away from each other for me, which I thought was really nice of them. I made my way up to the front, and felt every single pair of eyes on me. I tried to ignore it as I sat down on the stool and felt the hat placed on my head. It took a minute, but when it spoke, I jumped.

"Aha! A half breed, I see. How interesting. Half witch, and half elf. There's a lot to you, yes there's a lot. You've got wits and intelligence. You're very bright, and wonderfully so. You are also very strong and very brave. But where shall we put you hmm?" I wanted Gryffindor. Really bad. I wanted to be in the same house as my mother. I crossed my fingers tightly and shut my eyes waiting for its decision. "I know, Gryffindor!" It shouted. I heard the table cheering, and a smile spread across my face. I jumped down off the stool the second the hat was lifted from my head and skipped down the aisle. I saw Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting in a group, and a free space next to one of the twins. I plunk down, resting my chin in my hand, looking at him, batting my eyelashes.

"Oh, Vanya!" It was Fred. I smiled even more.

"Hello, Mr. Weasely. Fancy meeting you here!" I said with a small giggle as I took my elbow off the table. I couldn't wait to spend more time with him and his brother. They seemed so... full of energy all the time. I loved it. I wanted to be around people like them. I needed to be around people like that. They even offered to stick up for me when Malfoy was around. Friends did that kind of stuff, didn't they? I hoped so.

"I'm glad to see you're in Gryffindor. I don't think the prank George and I cooked up would be quite the same without you," he said with a grin across his face.

"It's brilliant! We'll tell you all about it once we get to the common room," George said excitedly.

"Prank? What are you three talking about?" Ginny asked with a curious look.

"Malfoy was messing with Vanya. We've got a prank to get back at him for it," George answered right away.

I saw both Ginny and Hermione shake their heads. I guessed this was normal behavior for them. Which was good. Their silliness was something I was happy about and something I really needed.

As we sat and listened to the speeches that Dumbledore was giving, we all found out that something called the Tri-Wizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts this year. I was a little surprised about this. I looked over at the twins as their eyes lit up with excitement upon the description.

"Eternal glory. That's what awaits the wizard who wins the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Wicked," I heard them both say at the same time.

I could understand why someone would want that. Everyone would know who you are if you won the tournament. Eternal glory? A lot of people would love to have that. I guessed the twins were into that. I don't think I could risk my life just to compete in something like that. Sure, there was a possibility of winning depending on what the tasks were, but would it be fair if someone like me were to enter? Someone that had a higher chance of winning? That couldn't be fair. I wouldn't see it as fair were I in that situation. Just a regular witch or wizard up against someone like me. Good thing I didn't want anything like that.

As soon as I heard that no one under 17 could enter, the entire room erupted into shouting, booing, and screaming. I think the twins were the loudest screamers. I covered my face a bit, with a small smile on my lips. Those boys... I wonder what else they had in store for me. I wondered what lay under the surface. I wanted to get to know these two boys.

The new schools were introduced. The girls came in first. I hadn't been paying attention to the name of it. I didn't like the French Language. I thought it sounded rather ugly. I watched them as they danced. Most of the boys were staring at them, slack jawed. I laughed as Fred and George were talking in hushed tones to each other about a way to enter the tournament regardless of the age limit. I smiled at them, just watching them for a few minutes before turning my attention back to the French girls just as they finished their dance. I rolled my eyes once they were done. Typical girls. Why did most females feel the need to show off like crazy?

The next school was full of boys. Drumstrang. It was another sort of dance. I wasn't really too interested. I still watched with a bored look on my face. They had a cool thing going. When they reached the front, this one guy did a really cool handstand like thing. I didn't know what to call it but he did a cool flip. Another guy blew a fire dragon from his staff. That was pretty cool. I wouldn't mind learning how to do that. When a guy and an older man came walking down last, I heard Ron freaking about the guy. Victor Krum? I wondered who in the world that was. Apparently it was someone well known.

After all that was over and done with, we started eating. Man, I was starved! I filled up my plate and ate as much as my stomach could hold. Having a fast metabolism kind of really sucked when you could only eat at certain times during the day. The sweets I had on the train weren't bad, but it wasn't real food. I would take a real food over cakes and candy any day. It was the best thing in the world. I didn't even know what the hell half of this food was, but it was damn tasty!

"Wow! Who knew this stuff could be so good! I don't even know what this is called!" I exclaimed as I went in for a second plate.

"You've never had this kind of food before?" Ginny asked,

I shook my head. "Elves eat a bit differently. Mostly fruits and vegetables native to the lands. And meats from the animals in the forest. It's all natural stuff. We don't cook anything but the meat. And we take extra care to not really add anything that could be 'poisonous' to our bodies. Anything that could cause fat is like poison to any elf you talk to. My parents get regular shipments of food from my father's home lands. He's afraid to eat this kind of food," I said with a small laugh.

"Wow. I had no idea elves were like that," Hermione said.

I shrugged. "It's just the way they are. They're proud and vane. I guess my father and I are the exception."

"But what about your grandparents?" she asked.

"They're the same way. I know they love me, but when I was living with them and they found out I was being teased, I felt like they still looked down on me for being a half breed. I don't think they mean to do it. It's just... second nature to them, I guess. It's how they were raised."

"That just sounds so awful," Harry finally piped up.

"Trust me, being a half breed isn't exactly easy. It's just like being muggle born. They get made fun of for not being pure bloods, and so do I. I can sympathize, but I don't hold grudges. It's only going to make me stronger in the future." And I sincerely believed that too.

"It's good that you don't hold grudges. Hopefully one day people will realize that half breeds and muggle borns have just as much potential as the pure bloods," George pipped up.

"Hopefully so," I said with a small smile.

After dinner we were all ushered to go to our dorms. Fred and George practically dragged me out of the Great Hall. I didn't mind though. We started up the stairs, and I saw them start to move. This castle would never cease to amaze me. I was so shocked! Mom hadn't told me about moving stairs either! There were so many things she probably hadn't told me. Ah well. I could tell her than in the letter I was supposed to write that night. I let them lead me up the stairs and to a painting with a large woman who asked for the password. They both gave it at the same time, which still amazed me, and dragged me inside.

The common room was small and comfortable. There were a few chairs, and a couch. There was a fire place as well with a fire lit in it. It was warm and cozy in here. There were some students sitting around and talking. There were paintings on the wall, and decorations all over the room. It was nice. There were a couple windows here and there, and a stair case leading up to what I suspected to be the dorms. I really liked it here already. The common room was a great place to study.

I watched as the twins flopped down on the couch, leaving a space in the middle for me. I smiled and flopped down beside them, propping my feel up on the table. My toes were sore from wearing these shoes. I wasn't used to them. The chunky, clunky shoes I had to wear with my uniform pinched my toes and hurt the arches of my feet. I kicked them off and wiggled my toes. That felt so much better. I had no idea how I was going to survive wearing them all day tomorrow when classes started. I was hoping I could wear _my _shoes. Maybe.

"Alright. So we need to start planning what we're going to do to Malfoy. There are plenty of chances to get at him. With free periods, and the weekends, we're going to get him good!" George exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Vanya, we're going to need your help definitely. You can run fast, and that's what we need. We can run fast too, but your fast. This may involve your bow too... I'm not sure. Anything would be-wait! I've got it!" Fred shouted excitedly.

We sat in the common room for a while, drawing up the plans, and discussing how successful we would be if we could be. We had to map out his schedule, take the time to follow him. George offered to fake sick and follow him to his classes. It probably would've been easier if I did it since I'm shorter, and can be inconspicuous. However, both boys knew it would be practically impossible since I could easily get lost until I knew my way around the castle. They told me it was really easy to get lost here, which frightened me a bit. I had wonderful navigation skills. All I really needed was a map of the school, and I would be perfectly fine. Still, they insisted on doing the tracking. I agreed since I would be crafting the tools necessary for going through with this plan.

When the other students started to make their way to the dorms, the three of us decided to pack it in, and get some rest. We had a weekend of planning and preparing ahead of us. I also still had to write to my parents. I made it up to the dorms, and found my bed, and a very angry Fee in her cage. I sighed and set her stand up right next to my bed before getting her out of the cage, and letting her perch herself beside me. I sat down and grabbed my parchment, a book, my quill, and some ink. I wanted to get this later over with. I was tired, and I had a big day ahead of me.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I made it to Hogwarts ok, then again I'm sure the both of you would've expected no less from the school mom attended as a girl. I really like it here already. The train ride was awesome. I met someone that's really kind, and sweet. His name is Fred Weasely. He has a twin brother named George, a younger brother named Ron, and a younger sister named Ginny. They all have crazy red hair! They're all very sweet too. I'm in the same year as Fred and George, so I have a feeling we'll be closer than I am with the others. They also have friends name Harry and Hermione. Harry has this weird scar on his forehead, and I can't help but wonder what it's from. He's really nice though, and so is Hermione. She's fascinated by the Elven culture, and I'm happy to tell her all that I can. I'm hoping they'll make some really great friends. I like them a lot already. I'm hoping Fred, George, and I have some classes together so I won't be all alone all day. At least I know I'll be able to study with them! It's so much fun just being around them! I really hope you'll be able to meet them one day. _

_ There's also this things going on at school this year. It's called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Have you heard of it, Mom? Professor Dumbledore explained it to us, but I have to admit I feel a bit left out. Everyone seemed to know what it was but me. I guess that's to be expected, though. Since everyone else has been raised around Magic, and it was a major part of their lives. I hate saying it was such a small part of mine until now. Oh well. That's what I'm here for, right? To learn all I can about magic! Anyway, if the tournament is as dangerous as Dumbledore said, you won't have to worry about me entering, Mom. They changed the rules apparently, anyway. No one under 17 is allowed to join. Even if I was old enough, and not completely terrified to join, I don't think I would. Could you imagine how unfair it would be for someone like __**me **__to join? _

_ Aside from all of that, I think this year is going to be exciting. Although, I already had a foul run in with Slytherine today. They were just as you described it, Mom. They were mean and nasty. Fred, George, and I are hatching a plan to get back at one of the boys who was really getting to me earlier tonight. Don't worry, though. I'm ok. I do still wish I could shoot an arrow through his arm, and teach him a lesson. I hope I scared him enough earlier to at least leave me alone for a while. I know the others won't but I think with my new friends I'll be ok. I'm glad I met them, and I'm super glad you guys decided it would be best for me to attend this school._

_ I'm going to head off now, though. I'm tired, and I'm sure Fee wouldn't mind getting outside and stretching her wings. I hope to hear from you both soon. I love you._

_ Your Loving Daughter,_

_ Vanya_

_ P.S. Dad, can you send my old bow back with Fee when you write me? I'm going to teach Fred how to shoot, and he's going to teach me how to ride a broom stick in return! Thank you both. Can't wait to hear from you._

I folded up the letter and wrote their names on the front before handing it to Fee. I opened the near by window, and let her fly off into the night. It was going to be weird sleeping without her, but I would be ok. I wondered if she wanted to stay in the Owlry with the other birds, or stay with me. She would probably eat better if she stayed with the owls, though. I would let her decide when she delivered the letter, and my bow from my parents. I could let Fred borrow my arrows. Just as long as we practiced in an open area so I could get them back. Hopefully we could find a tree in an open area. That would make for ideal practice.

After I changed into a shirt and a pair of pants to sleep in, I curled up in bed, and attempted to sleep. I was already hungry, which was a major downer, and I was nervous about tomorrow. I wanted to be in the same classes as Fred and George. I wanted to be able to have friends to talk to. Still, I knew the chances of that happening were really slim. It really, really sucked. However long it took, I wasn't sure, but I did manage to fall asleep after awhile, and I had a wonderful dream.


End file.
